Poisoned
by kagomai1523
Summary: What!" Inuyasha's yell could be heard though all of Japan. He just couldn't beleive Kagome was.....
1. The Demon Encounter

I don't plan on making the story very long. It's just a short fic to take up some time while decide what to do with my other fic. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
'' these mean they're thinking.   
  
I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The demon attacked once again with its poison, which seemed to radiate off his very skin. This was definitely no ordinary demon! Even his physical attributes were off. However, this time he was headed for Kagome.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Coward, your fight is with me!" Inuyasha leaped in front of Kagome and with one swift move sliced of the demon's head. He was a second to late the poison had done its damage although they would find that out later. As Inuyasha turned around all he could do was gape at the sight that lay before him. 'damn'   
  
"Kagome…."  
  
The poison had managed to drench her completely and slipped into her eyes. She let out a cry of disgust, hating the fact that she was now covered in something so foul. Her hands went up in an attempt to get the substance off before it could do any damage to her face.   
  
  
  
'I barely get back from my time and before I move even three feet I get attacked. Today is just not my day. I knew I should have stayed home another week. Lucky thing Inuyasha was already waiting for me, or I would have been toast by now. Strange……… whatever this poison is supposed to do, it's not doing it. Maybe I'm immune.'  
  
" Um ….. Inuyasha I don't feel any pain. Do you think it's defective or something?" Kagome asked feeling a bit odd.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense!" he thought out loud, as he inspected her up and down. "When I got hit by that stuff it burned like hell!" he pouted. 'however I am relieved she's not hurt.' "Come on we need to get you to Kaede's fast just incase." that being said he picked her up and took off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, ye say the poison burned ye Inuyasha, but left Kagome unharmed? That is not good. I fear the worst may come of this. For only the worst poisons tend to act in such a manner." explained Kaede clearly stumped as to what has befallen her dear friend.  
  
"Feh! That pathetic demon was easily enough destroyed. I don't think it is that big of a deal." exclaimed Inuyasha 'damn what have I gotten her into? This is all my fault! I was to late.'  
  
"Do not think so lightly Inuyasha for ye should know to expect the unexpected and fear the worst with demons of which ye doth not understand."  
  
"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked just realizing a few of his companions were missing.  
  
"Sango and Miroku have gone to another village to help with a demon problem. Kirara and Shippo went to aid Myoga and take care of some business of which I am unfamiliar with. However, I'm not quite sure as to when they will return." Kaede paused as her attention went to Kagome.  
  
Kagome who had been unusually quite the whole time, stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Just where do you think your going?" Inuyasha questioned, eyeing her every movement. Kaede equally interested.  
  
No response.  
  
Kagome continued to walk until she reached three steps out of the hut. A faint ringing noise was the last thing she heard then black. Inuyasha watched curiously as she turned her head slightly behind her just enough so that she was looking into his eyes. He saw an expression less look in her eyes when suddenly………..   
  
Kaede, who had also been eyeing Kagome, knew exactly what was going to happen next. "Quickly Inuyasha catch her!"  
  
However, he wasn't paying attention and her voice confused him. In an instant Kagome collapsed.   
  
"Kagome!!!" he screamed as he ran to her fallen, motionless body.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
oOoOO what will hapen next! Did the poison truley not have any affect on Kagome or is there more than meets the eye? You want to find out? Then review, review, review..............untill next time!  
  
BWAAHAHhahaha!! 


	2. Long week

Sorry it took so long but this chapter is fairly long so don't pout. Thx to everyone who reviewed.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" shouted the exterminator, as she released her gigantic boomerang. The massive demon, who had be preoccupied with a certain monk stopped the weapon in mid air and flung it back towards its sender. Being quick on her feet, Sango barely made it out of the way as it destroyed a large piece of earth at her last position.   
  
"Ignorant mortals! Do you really think the Great Kenou can be so easily defeated by two mere humans as yourselves. Ha! Don't make me laugh." he snorted.  
  
"I'm all up for ideas Miroku." Sango shouted as she ran toward his position on the left side of the Zouh demon, named Kenou. Zouh demons were in a group of there own , widely known for their destructive power and cocky attitude. This one in particular had the basic form of a human with a few minor changes. Kenou had had three clawed fingers, if you could call them that, on each arm. His hair seemed as though it had a mind of its own with green pointed locks that twirled in every direction. The mouth was so wide and with many rows of teeth, it could almost be identical with that of a sharks.  
  
"Sango, it's using the power of the jewel shard!" Miroku grabbed her closer. " Aim for the neck with your Hiraikotsu, while I try to distract him." he whispered making sure not to alarm the Zouh demon of their newly devised plan. As Sango made a break for her fallen boomerang, Miroku prepared an attack.   
  
"Wind tunnel!" making sure he did not swallow the shard in the void the tried aiming for the Kenou's legs. Meanwhile, Sango cautiously came up behind Kenou and once again attempted to hit the demon, this time aiming for the shard hidden in its neck.   
  
"Stupid humans your foolishness shall cost you your lives." Kenou shouted as he moved out of the wind tunnel's path and quickly came up behind the monk.  
  
"Duck, Miroku!" Sango called out. Though the Zouh demon escaped the monks cursed hand, Kenou wasn't prepared for the horrendous pain coming from his neck, witch seemed was no longer attached to his body. He realized all too late what had happened.   
  
"The shard! Gather it before it has the chance to revive!" demanded the exterminator. Miroku quickly did just that and as he took it out the demon disintegrated, tuning to ash in the wind. He was very gratefull that Sango had predicted Kenou's next move, otherwise it would have been curtains. Yup, he would definitely have to repay her back later ………… or maybe he would do it now.   
  
SLAP!   
  
Miroku was left with a rather large red mark on his face and a lecherous smirk.   
  
'Damn Monk. We were almost killed and he wants to play around.' "Where going back to the village NOW." she said stomping off.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran to her lifeless body. He slowly picked her up trying not to harm her and carefully takes her back inside Kaede's hut.  
  
"What's wrong with her, old woman?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Ye must calm thyself Inuyasha. I will try to prepare some herbs for the young maiden, but I will not be able to help her heal till she is awake. For I not yet know what type of illness has befallen her." Kaede said slowly getting up. "Stay here and keep watch as I gather the medicine." she calmly stated as she picked up a basket and began to exit the hut.  
  
"What? Is that a good idea. I mean what if she needs something. What'll I do?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
Kaede sensed his worry and tried to hold back a smile. She new Inuyasha and Kagome were becoming closer and closer with each passing day even if they weren't willing to admit it. "Do not worry Inuyasha, ye will be fine. Should she need anything, I am confident you will know what to do and provide her comfort.   
  
"Feh, I don't see where your goin with this, but no one's worried over that wench especially not me! He pouted crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A few days later Miroku and Sango came through the door yelling at each other.  
  
"It's your stupid fault it took us TWO weeks to get back when we could have been here five days ago." Sango said in a very unhappy mood. "If you would have just…."  
  
"Now Sango." Miroku interrupted with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"Ahem" Inuyasha cleared his throat. They both stopped to look at him and the scene before them.  
  
"You say that a demon did this?" Sango questioned.  
  
"That's right child, and Kagome has yet to wake from it." Kaede confirmed.  
  
"How puzzling." Miroku said going into deep thought.  
  
"Ahha! That's it!" Inuyasha slammed his hands on the floor and stood up. "I refuse to take this any longer. I'm going out for a walk." He shouted as he left the room and his companions in silence.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
I now this chapter wasn't so great but what do you expect when your typing at five AM in the morning. Well I have to sleep. REVIEW REVIEW REWIEW…… I'm counting on you.   
  
falls face first on the keyboard …..Good night………zzzzZZZZZZZ   
  
Ring Ring RING RING 'damn time for school already …… but it's Saturday… stupid alarm clock'…….throws it out the window. 


End file.
